She Won't Say
by Royale86
Summary: She loves him but she hides her feelings. But what happens when Barbara has to admit her feelings for Dick.Chapter 2 is here and the story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers this is my first fanfic so please read and review...oh and no flames please. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Mission That Went Wrong

Barbara's POV

"This mission was the exact opposite of a success!"said our angry commander, Batman. We just got back from the worst mission ever.

#FLASHBACK#

"Team, your mission is to infiltrate Queen B's new HQ and destroy her newest weapon that we suspect, when activated would be able to amplify her powers to control all the male life forms in the entire universe." Batman said, but when he was about to continue, he was interrupted by Captain Marvel's squeal of joy, "Oooh! Can my new protégé join in with you guys on the mission?" "If you can get him quickly, because the team leaves now" replied the caped crusader. And with that, Captain Marvel zoomed off to God knows where. After further explanations were given-and I'm not sure if anybody listened-Batman said, "Team, good luck".

When we landed in Bialya, we all maintained radio silence and shut down the psychic link since M'gann heard Batman mention the fact that Psimon was on the premises. We all kinda picked a thing or two from what Batman had said. First of all, Robin-well, Dick-knew that a group of us were supposed to keep an eye on Queen B's old hideout and to report back if we see anything suspicious, while the rest infiltrate and destroy her machine at her new hideout. Wally, Rocket and Superboy heard, well, nothing really. Artemis and Aqualad heard that the GPS location for our rendezvous point was already in our suits, and once our part of the mission was over, we were to go over to there and wait for the rest of the team. All Zatanna and I heard was Batman saying "Team, good luck".

We all headed out to to our positions. Zatanna and I were patrolling the East wing of Queen B's old hideout. Aqualad and Rocket took care of the South and West wing respectively, while Miss Martian took the North wing. It was difficult having to pass on information without the mental link, but we did it in a strange way; Zatanna cast a spell on the guards and used them to pass information to Aqualad and Miss Martian. I was deep in thought when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Thank God it's you" I whispered looking at the Martian in front of me, though I had a feeling she wasn't about to say good news. "Psimon's here" the Martian said with a worried look on her face, "And Queen B is at her new HQ". With that a shiver went down my spine and worry filled my face. "Artemis"

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking; the title doesn't fit the story, but don't worry, I'll sort everything out as it goes on. Please read and review...Royale86 out.


	2. Coming Clean

**Hey readers, sorry for taking sooo damn long to update but I promise it won't happen again**

**Dunewriter208: It better not or I'll kick your can**

**Me: What are you doing here?! This my fanfic get outta here!**

**Dunewriter208: I'll go but first, Royale86 does not own anything except Haywire and even Warfare's mine, ha!**

**Me: I hate you.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Coming Clean

Bab's POV

"Is he dead?" a worried Rocket asked the Martian who just tossed Psimon's 'dead' body to the ground "No his just in a catatonic state" she replied as we ran to the bio-ship. "Don't you think what you did to Psimon back there was kinda harsh?" Zatanna asked M'gann but she didn't reply. The awkward silence filled the air as all eyes were now on M'gann "So what's the plan?" I said looking at Kaldur trying to break the awkwardness which worked since all eyes move to Kaldur who is not finding the sudden attraction pleasing "Well...Uh...Um I guess I'll stay in the bio-ship while you girls infiltrate the hide out" the Atlantean said, then he turned to M'gann "Signal me when thmidsession is over, I'll come to pick you all up". We all nodded to his plan.

_'Everyone here' _Miss Martian's voice ringed in our heads.

_'Here' _We all answered back.

_'Ok guys let's split up and look for them' _I mentally told them

_'What are we? Junior Justice League or Scooby-doo' _Rocket replied me

_'Just spli-' _I was interrupted by the light coming on,showing Artemis' body surrounded by her blood.

* * *

Reader's POV

"Come one Dylan" Captain marvel's voice was heard from a junkyard talking to a boy in his teens wearing a green long-sleeved that was folded up to his elbow's with black ripped skinny jeans and white and black checkered snickers.

"Look Bill, this guy would really appreciate it if people started thinking of him as a hero and not a weapon" the boy who appears to be Dylan told Captain marvel. "Why do we have to-" Captain marvel was cut off by a voice that seemed to come out of no where "Who's there?" the unknown voice then came out of the shadow revealing a fairly muscular teenage boy wearing a grey shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, he was wearing blue ripped jeans with black trainers and a fingerless glove on his left hand.

"What do you want Dylan?" he said

"Look Kevin, Billy here" he said gesturing to Captain marvel "said that he wants us to join that Junior Justice League thing"

"Ugh...why should I?" Kevin replied Dylan

"Because maybe...just maybe the military would stop hunting you down thinking your a danger to the society" Dylan said with a confident look on his face. "Ugh fine but I don't think the military would ever stop tracking me"

"Don't worry dude, they'll get tired sooner...or never" that last statement earned Dylan a punch on the shoulder.

"Okay! Next question, what are your superhero names" Captain marvel said while gesturing that they should be going. "Haywire" Dylan replied. Kevin then smirked and said "Warfare"?. With that Captain marvel took out the device Batman gave him to transport him and his 'protégé' to we're the team are at currently.

"Oh by the way, are you guys okay with me saying that you both are my protégé's"**(A/N I don'tknow if I'm correct with the plural of protégé) **Captain Marvel said while the device was generating. "Oh and do you have costumes"

"Oh yeah we have costumes...wait a minute what!" the boys said synchronized but couldn't finish because the device had just transported them.

* * *

Barbara's POV

Queen Blet out a sinister laugh as she watched us have to fight theably part of the team except Kaldur and even though we outnumbered them they finding it easy to defeat us. Superboy knocked M'gann out before she could do anything, Rocket was trying to dogde attacks from Conner while trying also, to free Zatanna who was currently trapped in a tornado by Wally loosing oxygen fast and I was occupied with Robin which was not a day at the beach. First he tried to kick me in my throat but I dogded it quickly and tried to put him in a head lock but he flipped me and started throwing birdarangs at me.

"Robin please stop!" I pleaded but he just attacked me the more.

Then Queen B let out a laugh "Once you and your team is finishedNAND my machine has finished generating enough energy for it's task I would destroy all female life-forms, every known life would be under my control"

"Thank God i'm an unknown life form" a voice said as an electric blast shot from no where. Sending the machine to malfunction which also sent the boys mental pain since they were all rolling on the floor clutching their heads.

"Robin!" I screamed as I ran to him he was currently panting heavily clutching his head. "Batgirl?" he replied me I could here all his pain in his voice when he spoke "shhh" I told him he did as I said and laid there trying to regain his strength. I looked back and I saw Queen B with some kind off weapon, it had the form of a wip but it wasemitting a blue and green energy. Though she was fighting some guy in a neon suit like from that movie 'TRON: Legacy', heshad a helmet on and he also was bringing out electricity from himself, there was also another one there he was wearing a grey shirt with a brown leather jacket, blue ripped jeans with black trainers and a fingerless glove at his left hand, he was making weapons from his body. They were a tally helping me and doing a good job at fighting Queen B so, I took the chance to check on my team member's to see if they were okay; thankfully they were all fine but that didn't stop me from worrying.

"Dick please be okay" I muttered looking at him.

There was a sudden blast I heared and when I turned around I saw Queen B on the floor and the two heroes laughing for some reason. "I told you it was fun" the one with the helmet said "Yeah you told me" the other one replied. "Wait wait wait, who exactly are you two?" I said folding my arms "Kevin Smith, lost military experiment 'project Warfare" the one without the helmet replied. Then the one in the neon suit carried Zatanna bridal style and then the helmet removed to see a boy both jet black hair and dark blue eyes "Dylan Thompson, 'failed' military experiment 'project Shockwave' but I prefer to call myself Haywire" then suddenly his eyes glowed cyan and we appeared in Mount Justice.

Recognize Young Justice League Team B00, the computer said

"Okay, when did that happen and why did I just see the inside of an electric cable?" I said "You didn't know you could do that? And I travel through electric cables" Dylan replied me

"Okay we need a lot of explaining to do"

"Yes, like How COME THE MISSION WAS A COMPLETE FAILURE" an angry Batman appeared from the shadow's

#FLASHBACK#

* * *

Reader's POV

After much explanations were made Batman got tired andlefty the team to sort out their problems themselves

**A couple hours later**

The team was watching a movie that was so sappy they didn't even payattention to it.

"So your not Kryptonian" Conner asked Dylan

"No I'm not" he replied

"Huh? What happened" Zatanna said waking up

"While watching the movie you fell asleep an snuggled into our new teammates hand" Wally explained while pointing to Dylan

"Ugh not you...i'm going back to bed" Zatanna said pushing away Dylan's hand

"You can't stay mad at me forever" Dysaid told Zatanna who was walking to her room

"Yes I can" Zatanna said slamming the door

"dude, what was that" Wally asked Dylan

"Something reserved for another day"

"Today it's their night" Kaldur said pointing to Dick and Barbara who had just fallen asleep. The whole team laughed and left to their separate rooms.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave" Dick said as he raised his head up. He then turned to Barbara who was awake too "let's do this" she told him and the rest of the night was spent with soft moans from the both of them.

"I love you" Barbara told Dick as she was now currently under him

"I love you to" Dick replied her.

* * *

**Me: that's the end of she won't say**

**Dunewriter208: Isn't Dick and Barbara 13 years old**

**Me: it's in the middle of yj and yj invasion so their like sixteen or fifteen **

**Dunewriter208: What naughty little children**

**Me:leave a review please. And if you want to know more about Haywire and warfare check either me or Dunewriter208's profile. Your leaving a review for me you know that**

**Dunewriter208: Yeah I know **

* * *

**Royale86 is out!**


End file.
